<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangers in the Night by Takemy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875677">Strangers in the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemy/pseuds/Takemy'>Takemy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>strenger [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemy/pseuds/Takemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Kenma seguía siendo un extraño para Bokuto, no es algo que le moleste verdaderamente. </p><p>Para el Kenma siempre sería ese chico de aspecto apagado que concio de niño </p><p>¡Secuela de "Hello strenger" que nadie pidió!<br/>Recomiendo que se lea la primera parte para entender ciertas cosas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>strenger [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strangers in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El tiempo se sentía muy raro cuando estaba junto a Kenma, a veces los meses eran muy cortos, los días largos y las noches se sentían infinitas.</p><p>Desde su reencuentro las cosas con Kenma fluyeron de una forma rara, sus estados de ánimos variaban muchos en el día y no era alguien que compartiera mucho lo que pensaba a menos fuera completamente útil, en palabras de él. Sus primeras “citas” eran más una escapada hacia el trabajo del otro en mitad de la noche que otra cosa, nunca imagino que visitar diariamente una tienda de veinticuatro horas sería algo que consideraría romántico, pero con Kenma las coas no eran completamente normales.</p><p>Avanzaron de forma extraña entre lo conocido y desconocido, no ocupaban el tiempo del otro de forma invasiva, el todavía seguía dolido por el estado de su relación con Akaashi y Kenma parecía ido la mayoría de la veces mirando hacia un lugar lejano a ellos, siempre tuvo sus dudas sobre la forma en la que Kenma se despidió por última vez a su padre, pero era un tema que no se atrevía a tocar por el carácter tan cambiante que tenía el otro, no es como si hubiera forma correcta de curar las heridas de ese tipo, pero aun en las noches cuando ambos dormían en la comodidad del sillón escucha susurros y oraciones de su amante. Varias veces le pregunto si se consideraba alguien religioso, pero sus respuestas siempre fueron negativas excusándose sobre no tener tiempo para pensar en dioses y cosas así, él tampoco era alguien religioso, su familia no tenía ese tipo de valores y estuvieron abiertos a escuchar a cada persona que tocara su puerta. Aun así, las oraciones de Kenma no se detuvieron y fueron algo con lo que aprendió a vivir.</p><p>Compartir un espacio no les fue muy difícil, aunque sus horarios nunca concordaban y eran pocas las veces que se ponían ver en el departamento, fue entonces cuando decidieron convertir sus fines de semanas en la hora feliz con malas películas, paseos por las calles y partidas de videojuegos, descubrieron luego de poco que mantenían un amor por las pequeñas cosas. Ambos sentían comodidad con el otro y les fue suficiente para intentarlo aún más, tratar de llenar los espacios que les fueran permitidos con el otro y cuidarse mutuamente. Y si había algo que amaba de Kenma era forma en la que lo escuchaba, no era una atención completa, pero sí que era una que siempre guardaba los pequeños detalles como algo importante, cosas triviales como el café de las mañanas o las fotos nuevas que colgaba en la pared cada semana. Incluso las cosas más tontas como sus tics corporales eran algo que Kenma parecía recordaba con cariño.</p><p>Amo a Kenma tanto como su corazón lo dejase, aun con todas sus imperfecciones y defectos aprendió a abrazar a cada uno de ellos y tomarlos por lo que eran, una parte de su amante.</p><p>˜x˜</p><p>La lluvia de verano caía sin casi fuerza alguna sobre las calles, con los días contados para la llegada del otoño se despedían de las noches cálidas y las tardes calurosas. El café que preparaba la tienda de la esquina tenía un delicioso olor a canela y leche para el gusto tan dulce de Kenma, con el entusiasmó que lo caracterizaba esperaba con paciencia a su pareja para disfrutar de su viernes con la suerte de que ambos tuvieron la tarde libre y poder comenzar bien el fin de semana, las respuestas a los mensajes que envió fueron cortas, más él sabía que detrás de esas palabras se escondían el mismo anhelo.</p><p>La tienda no tenía un tema en específico más allá de algunas plantas y música Lo Fi que se escuchaba a sonido bajo, pero le agradaba, era acogedora y descubrir que Kenma lo frecuentaba Kenma le daba muchos puntos a favor como para convertirlo en uno de sus lugares predilectos.</p><p>Con el sonido de los pequeñas campanas anunciando la llegada de alguien se giró un poco sabiendo que era su chico de cabellos semi rubios, Kenma se dirigía hacia el con paso calmado. Tomando el asiento a su lado beso su mejilla con cariño asegurándose de darle los buenos días de forma correcta.</p><p>—¿Como estuvo tu mañana? —pregunto tomando su mano dándole caricias lentas en los nudillos.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>—Eso es bueno, la mía también estuvo bien, no tuve mucho que hacer porque ya sobes como son los viernes de tranquilos, aunque ya nos avisaron que contratarían gente nueva y que todo se volvería un caos, son practicantes con poca paga, pero están tan desesperados como yo hace meses así que voy a tener que tener un ojo sobre ellos.</p><p>—Ah, parece algo molesto.</p><p>—No tanto, creo que podrían ser buenos chicos, muchos son jóvenes recién salidos de la universidad que quieren aprender todo lo que puedan, no los culpo.</p><p>—Ah.</p><p>—Vamos, toma de tu café que si no se enfriara. —las conversaciones entre ellos eran así, casi unilaterales a excepción por las vagas respuestas, pero no es algo que le molestara, era solo otro aspecto de Kenma que aprecia a su forma.</p><p>Durante varios minutos solo escuchan la música de la tienda, el silencio era normal entre ellos y era algo que hace mucho dejo de incomodarlo. Le hacía recordar mucho a los recreos en los que ponía todo su esfuerzo por acercarse al otro comenzando a decir todo tipo de bobadas para llamar su atención, cosa que nunca le funciono ni siquiera en su adultez. Kenma era alguien silencioso y de pocas palabras, pero que escuchaba con atención cada cosa que salía de su boca.</p><p>Mas su silencio no significaba que no tuviera algo que decir.</p><p>—Vi a mi madre esta mañana— su voz se escuchaba clara, pero como si dudara que fuera el mismo el que digiera esas palabras—, ella me invito a comer en su casa esta noche, quiere… ¿Hablar?</p><p>—Eso es algo bueno—…—, ¿Verdad? — Kenma se veía indeciso en responder. Desde su reencuentro nunca tocaron el tema de su madre, Kenma nunca la nombro, aunque tampoco hablaba sobre nada que tuviera que ver con su niñez más allá de algunos recuerdos del colegio o recreo, era una caja llena de secretos que no querían ser descubiertos— No es algo que tengas que hacer si no quieres.</p><p>—Tengo…Dudas sobre si sería buena idea, no terminamos en buenos términos la última vez que nos vimos— ve el tamborileo de sus dedos contra la mesa de forma rápida y casi dolorosa, apenas mueve su mano a la espalda de Kenma y acariciándola de forma lenta y tranquilizadora con el recuerdo de que esto era algo que le gustaba al otro, el tamborileo disminuye poco a poco hasta que ya no lo ve o escucha—, realmente no es algo que quiera hacer, pero…quiero darle un fin al igual que con mi padre.</p><p>La mirada que le da Kenma es la misma que vio en aquel cementerio, dolorosa, pero decidida.</p><p>—Entonces hazlo y luego vuelve a casa— la sonrisa que le da es una que pocas veces ha visto, la recuerda en su niñez, en la florería cerca del cementerio, en la comodidad de su cama, es una promesa de algo, pero no sabe qué.</p><p>˜x˜</p><p>La película no era mala, pero no estaba prestando toda su atención a entenderla, recuerda un poco de lo que trataba, pero la trama se había diluido a en su mente. Tendría que estar durmiendo por la horas que eran, pero Kenma todavía no llegaba y mentiría si digiera que no estaba un poco preocupado, su amante estuvo ido la mayoría del día jugando sus videojuegos o mirando por la ventada recordándole a las semanas siguientes después de visitar su antiguo hogar.</p><p>—Llegue—apenas escucha esas palabras se levanta del sillón con un salto dirigiéndose a la entrada, Kenma se ve igual que cuando se fue, sin lagrimas visibles o ceños fruncidos, su rostro se mostraba tan neutral como siempre—. Sabía que me esperarías despierto ¿Comiste?</p><p>—Algo así, ¿Como te fue con tu mama?</p><p>—No creo volver a verla por un tiempo y eso… Está bien.</p><p>—Oh.</p><p>—Traje algo de comida, ¿Quieres acompañarme a la mesa?</p><p>—Si.</p><p>Kenma prepara una sopa rápida sin mucho esfuerzo, comen en silencio y beben cerveza durante lo que parecieron minutos muy largos. Tiene tantas preguntas, pero duda mucho que este fuera una buen momento.</p><p>—Tu cara me dice todo Kotaro y no necesitas hacer ninguna pregunta. La última vez que vi a mi madre fue cuando tenía diecinueve años, ella y yo nos cruzamos en una calle y…Comenzó a llorar mientras me llamaba por mi nombre. Para ese tiempo yo tenía el cabello completamente rubio y un poco más corto, pero ella igual me reconoció aun tras todos esos años en la que no nos vimos, llámale instinto materno o mera suerte, pero la mujer tuvo buen ojo—se detiene por un momento y toma un buen sorbo de su cerveza sin dejar de mirarlo—, en mitad de la calle me pregunto porque me había ido, porque abandone a papa, a donde había estado y si alguna vez pensé en su dolor con mi escapada y yo solo…Me fui, la deje allí sin responderle nada, ¿Algo cruel verdad?</p><p>—Kenma…</p><p>—Esta noche no hablamos mucho, le conté un poco lo que estaba haciendo y con quien estaba, parecía más tranquila que la vez anterior y no pregunto mucho, solo lo normal…Pero tu si quieres saber lo que paso ¿Verdad? Se que estuve evitando el tema durante mucho tiempo y tu paciencia también tiene un límite.</p><p>—Nunca te obligaría a decirme algo que no quieres.</p><p>—Eso…Es algo que agradezco —dándole un largo sorbo a su cerveza Kenma se quedó en silencio mirando hacia la nada—. Cuando dejé mi casa estuve viviendo un tiempo en lo de un primo que se había apartado de la familia, el me enseño muchas cosas de las cuales algunas estoy agradecido y otras no. No hay más historia que esa, solo un niño tonto que dejo su hogar con la esperanza de dejar de causarle tantos problemas a un padre muy enfermo. Si no tuvo problemas de mentirle a su propio hijo sobre su futura muerte entonces, ¿Qué tipo de culpa tendría que sentir cuando las mentiras me hicieron dejar de sentirme cómodo con mi familia? Fue infantil ¿No? Quizás sí, pero no es algo de lo que me arrepienta. Soy el producto de todas mi experiencias y me hacen quien soy hoy y quien seré mañana, entonces dime, ¿Seguirías queriendo a alguien como yo con todas las dediciones que tome?</p><p>—Si. —ni siquiera duda de su respuesta, es rápida y sincera, como siempre lo fue con Kenma.</p><p>—Estas tan mal como yo—Kenma se acerca a él tomando su rostro entre sus manos, lo besa de manera dulce y lenta como muy pocas veces hace, sus labios saben a cigarrillos mentolados y café dulce. Ama poder llevar sus mano hacia el cabello rubio y jugar un poco con el retorciéndolo en sus dedos, es muy suave aun con el poco cuido que Kenma le daba.</p><p>˜x˜</p><p>La noche es hermosa con el luz de la luna iluminando la calle, la electricidad de todo el vecindario se había cortado hace horas y el aviso llego un poco tarde como para preparar algo para tanto tiempo, así matando el aburrimiento de un sábado libre caminaron hasta el parque municipal, no vieron a mucha gente por los alrededores además de algún que otro trabajador que volvía a su hogar.</p><p>Se sentaron en los columpios y hablaron de las estupideces que ya eran normales entre ellos, trabajo, quejas, comida, películas. Kenma no parecía aburrido con toda su palabrería mientras fumaba su cigarrillo, la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios le causaba demasiada satisfacción y gusto. Era algo que logro con el tiempo, un regalo que ya no era tan raro de ser recibido.</p><p>Luego de que Kenma volviera a ver a su madre las cosas habían cambiado un poco, aunque no fueran notorias en un comienzo, su mirada ya no parecía tan perdida y era un poco mas abierto a opinar sobre cosas en las que antes no, algún que otro día volvía a cerrarse en su caparazón, pero eran tan pocas las veces que sucedía lo comenzaba a considerar raro.</p><p>—Tenemos que pasar a comprar leche y cigarrillos. —el tono de Kenma es bajo y tranquilo como la noche misma.</p><p>—¡También podríamos comprar algo de helado para más tarde! —agrega el con entusiasmo</p><p>—Eso suena bien.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>